One Shot spécial Noël
by Sheinah
Summary: Pour une raison inconnue, Shaolan déteste Noël. Mais peut être qu'une certaine jeune fille pourrait le faire changer d'avis?


**Salut tout le monde! Alors voici un petit one-shot que je vous ai préparé pour Noël. C'est mon premier, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est aussi pour me faire pardonner le retard de ma fic. Je suis désolée. Bon, je vous laisse, etbonne lecture!**

* * *

Seigneur, ce que je peux haïr l'hiver. On est toujours enrhumé, et le soir, on est obligé de s'emmitoufler sous une immense pile de couvertures. On se casse le cou en sortant dehors et on peste contre la plaque de glace qui a décidé de se former juste devant notre entrée, et on se retrouve la langue collée sur un poteau de métal et ça fait un mal de chien. On se démène à pelleter son entrée de garage, et à peine cinq minutes après avoir terminé, la souffleuse passe dans la rue et tout est à refaire.

Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça, mais je vais en venir tout de suite à ce que je déteste le plus. Noël. Rien que d'y penser, j'en fais la grimace. Les centres commerciaux sont bondés de gens plus pressés les uns que les autres et qui dépensent des sommes exorbitantes pour acheter des cadeaux qui finiront rapidement par aller encombrer les placards et ramasser la poussière. Où qu'on aille, on se fait casser les oreilles par ces foutus cantiques que tout le monde connaît par cœur et qui me rendent malade. Mais surtout, c'est l'occasion de se rencontrer en famille et de passer du bon temps ensemble. La famille…

Mais bon, cette année, j'ai décidé de passer Noël seul. Dire qu'en plus, c'est aujourd'hui. Enfin, demain. Car on est présentement le soir du 24 décembre.

Je suis donc seul dans mon appartement, qui ne comporte aucune décoration, ni aucun signe prouvant que Noël va arriver dans six heures et sept minutes exactement. Et je suis plutôt surpris quand j'entends quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

Avant d'aller répondre, je devrais peut-être vous raconter ce qui s'est passé durant les deux derniers mois. Commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Shaolan Li, et je suis originaire de Chine. J'ai présentement dix-neuf ans et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Ce n'est pas que je sois moche, au contraire. J'ai un physique que plusieurs garçons envient et qui fait rêver les filles. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits.

Mais bon, revenons au sujet. Si je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille, c'est que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manque. Quoique je devrais plutôt dire manquait. Revenons un peu en arrière et laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

C'était un 3 novembre, mais l'hiver était plutôt en avance, cette année. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait déjà le sol, et il faisait un froid de canard. Et moi j'étais là, complètement gelé malgré mon gros manteau et ma tuque tellement calée sur mes oreilles que je ne voyais presque plus rien. Je me tenais devant ma nouvelle école, et les cours allaient commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Il est plutôt rare d'accueillir un nouvel élève à une telle période de l'année. Mais j'avais pris la décision de quitter la Chine sur un coup de tête, et j'avais pris le premier avion pour le Japon, un pays semblable au mien, mais à la fois si différent. Puis j'avais pris une carte au hasard, et toujours au hasard, j'avais mis le doigt sur une ville. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé, grelottant de froid, devant le lycée Seijo, dans la petite ville de Tomoéda.

Je pris une grande inspiration qui me gela le fond de la gorge et j'entrai. Tout d'abord, je me rendis au bureau du directeur pour finir de remplir quelques formalités, puis il m'attribua un casier pour que je puisse me débarrasser de toutes les pelures de tissus qui m'enveloppaient aussi sûrement qu'une orange. Il me remit ensuite un horaire et me souhaita une bonne année dans son lycée.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me rendis dans ma classe, où le professeur me présenta rapidement aux autres. Puis j'allai m'asseoir seul dans mon coin, sans jeter un regard à mes nouveaux camarades.

À la fin de la journée, je sortis dehors et, les mains dans les poches, pris le chemin de mon appartement. Tout en marchant, je regardais les alentours. C'est alors que je LA vis. De l'autre côté de la rue, elle était en train de bavarder avec ses amies. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair coupés courts, de belles jambes élancées et, je le suppose, car son épais manteau ne me permettait pas de voir grand-chose, une silhouette fine. Mais ce qui capta le plus mon attention, c'était ses grands yeux vert émeraude qui pétillaient de joie. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et j'eus instantanément le coup de foudre. Une violente décharge électrique me traversa le corps, et plus rien n'existait, sauf elle.

Et c'est justement ce qui est dangereux, car je heurtai de plein fouet le lampadaire qui se trouvait juste devant moi. Je retins un juron et voulus me reculer, mais je me rendis compte avec effroi que ma langue était collée sur le métal. J'entendis les filles rire de l'autre côté de la rue, et la seule pensée que j'eus sur le moment fut que je devais avoir l'air d'un bel imbécile, et que je venais de ruiner mes chances de plaire un jour à la mystérieuse inconnue au regard si envoûtant.

Ne sachant que faire, je fis la pire chose à faire dans ces cas-là : je tirai d'un coup sec. Je fus de nouveau libre, mais une douleur fulgurante irradia dans ma langue et un goût de sang emplit ma bouche. Je constatai avec horreur que la peau du dessus de ma langue était maintenant bien accrochée sur le lampadaire, à la manière d'un trophée de chasse.

Sans perdre de temps et sans un regard en arrière, je partis vers mon appartement, qui heureusement n'était pas bien loin. Une fois arrivé, j'appliquai de la glace sur ma blessure de guerre en grimaçant comme je le pouvais étant donné les circonstances. J'allais devoir manger froid pendant un bout de temps. Moi qui rêvais de prendre une bonne soupe bien chaude en arrivant ! Malheureusement, j'avais complètement oublié la belle prune que je devais avoir sur le front et je ne mis donc pas de glace pour l'empêcher d'enfler.

Le lendemain, c'est donc avec une bosse grosse comme un pamplemousse et une langue plutôt sensible que je me présentai à l'école. Inutile de dire que j'avais pas mal honte, car en plus, je ne pouvais pas parler sans bafouiller.

Une semaine passa. Ma bosse désenfla un peu et il ne resta plus qu'un hématome violacé, et ma langue était en bonne voie de guérison. Aussi, je me fis deux nouveaux amis, Eriol Hiiragizawa et Takashi Yamazaki. Sans leur confier mes sentiments pour la jeune fille que j'avais aperçue l'autre jour, je réussis tout de même à leur demander son nom sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Elle s'appelait Sakura Kinomoto.

J'eus ma première conversation avec elle lors d'une sortie à la patinoire. Dans l'autobus qui nous y conduisait, je poussai un profond soupir. Moi qui n'avais jamais chaussé de patins de toute ma vie, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais une fois arrivé et équipé, je m'armai de courage et me dirigeai résolument vers la glace.

Aussitôt que j'eus posé un pied dessus, je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Je m'assis en grognant et tentai tant bien que mal de me relever. Après une dizaine d'essais infructueux, je réussis à me mettre debout. Toutefois, mes fesses ne tardèrent pas à sentir le froid de la glace à nouveau.

Alors que j'allais abandonner, Sakura s'arrêta près de moi en souriant. Elle ne portait qu'un chandail à col roulé blanc et un pantalon noir tout simple, mais je la trouvai divinement belle. Et son sourire… si chaleureux, si éblouissant…

Elle me sortit de ma rêverie en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever, main que je saisis sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir. Une fois debout, dans un équilibre précaire, mais néanmoins debout, elle me demanda gentiment :

**- **Toi, c'est la première fois que tu patines, je me trompe ?

**-** Non. Et non seulement la première, mais aussi la dernière.

**- **Ne dis pas ça. Tu manques simplement de pratique. Une fois que tu sauras comment faire, tu vas adorer ça. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Surpris, je lui demandai :

**-** Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

**-** Bien sûr ! Au fait, moi, c'est Sakura Kinomoto.

**-** Je sais.

Elle me regarda, intriguée, et je me mordis les lèvres. Et zut ! Je bafouillai :

**-** Euh, je veux dire, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu ton amie t'appeler.

Piètre excuse, je sais, mais qui vaut toujours mieux que de lui avouer qu'elle m'avait tellement chamboulée que j'avais désespérément cherché quelqu'un pouvant me dire son nom. Toutefois, mon mensonge sembla la convaincre, puisqu'elle me sourit et me dit :

**- **Ah, d'accord. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

**- **Shaolan Li.

**-** Tu n'es pas japonais, je crois.

**-** Non, chinois.

**- **Bon, on commence ?

**- **D'accord.

Elle se plaça devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes, puis commença à reculer doucement. Je fis tout mon possible pour garder l'équilibre et ne pas m'affaler à ses pieds.

**-** C'est ça. Essaie de faire des petits pas, pour commencer.

**-** Comme ça ?

**- **Oui, c'est bien.

Les yeux rivés sur mes patins, j'avançais lentement, mais au moins, j'avançais. Tout était mieux que de rester assis par terre. Je sentais la chaleur de ses mains à travers mes gants, et je n'en croyais pas ma chance de l'avoir aussi près de moi. Après quelques minutes, elle me dit :

**- **C'est très bien, mais maintenant, au lieu de regarder par terre, regarde moi.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, mais je détournai rapidement le regard en rougissant. Bon sang, l'effet qu'elle pouvait me faire ! Je finis par relever la tête, mais fixai obstinément un point derrière elle, pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Petit à petit, je fis des progrès, et environ une demi-heure plus tard, je pouvais patiner seul. Sakura me regarda en souriant.

**- **Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

Je fis l'effort de la regarder dans les yeux et lui dis :

**-** Merci beaucoup. Sans toi, je crois que je serais encore par terre à pester contre l'inventeur des patins à glace.

Elle ri, et son rire résonna comme une douce musique à mes oreilles.

**-** Ça me fait plaisir. Je vais aller rejoindre mes amies, elles doivent m'attendre. On se reverra sûrement une autre fois.

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla. Quelques instants plus tard, Takashi vint me rejoindre.

**- **Alors, on drague ?

**- **Pas du tout ! Elle me montrait à patiner, c'est tout.

**- **C'est ça. En tout cas, beaucoup de garçons auraient aimé être à ta place. Tu vas faire des jaloux.

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** Kinomoto est une des filles les plus en vue du lycée, et plusieurs garçons rêvent de sortir avec elle. Tu risques d'avoir pas mal de compétition.

**-** Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas !

**-** Menteur ! Bon, tu viens ? Eriol est allé nous commander des chocolats chauds. Et il est encore plus perspicace que moi, alors ne te fais pas d'illusions.

Je me renfrognai et le suivis. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de vie privée ?

Une autre semaine s'écoula, durant laquelle mes amis apprirent à ne pas faire allusion à mon béguin pour Sakura, sous peine de subir ma mauvaise humeur et mon sale caractère. À chaque fois qu'on se croisait dans un couloir, Sakura me disait bonjour, bonjour auquel je répondais timidement.

Le dimanche, je pus faire la grasse matinée, vu que c'était jour de congé. En me réveillant, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il avait pas mal neigé pendant la nuit, et que mon entrée de garage n'était plus visible. Il n'y avait qu'un bon mètre de neige qui bloquait complètement le passage. Je soupirai et allai déjeuner, résigné. Je n'y échapperais pas. Comme la plupart des résidents de l'immeuble étaient plutôt âgés, c'était à moi de faire ce boulot. Et puis, j'avais accepté avec plaisir, heureux de me rendre utile. Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'il y avait autant de neige, au Japon !

Deux heures plus tard, je finissais d'enlever les dernières pelletées de neige. Je soufflais comme un bœuf, j'étais éreinté, j'avais chaud mais mon visage était gelé. Bref, j'en avais ras le bol. Comme je m'apprêtais à rentrer prendre un peu de repos bien mérité, la grosse souffleuse de la ville passa devant chez moi et inonda mon entrée de neige. J'étais tellement fatigué que j'en aurais presque pleuré de découragement. Sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, je jetai ma pelle dans un banc de neige et débitai tous les jurons que je connaissais.

Une fois défoulé, j'entendis un rire cristallin. Je me retournai vivement pour voir Sakura qui semblait bien s'amuser de ma situation. Je grognai et lui lançai :

**-** Tu peux bien rire. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas être obligée de pelleter tout ça.

Elle se calma et répondit :

**- **Désolée. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Surpris, je lui dis :

**-** Non non, je vais le faire. Ça ne me tuera pas.

Elle me sourit.

**- **Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, et mon père a une souffleuse, donc c'est très rare que je pellette. Je me promenais et c'est par hasard que je suis passée devant chez toi. Autant me rendre utile. Et puis, je vois bien que tu es exténué.

Elle alla prendre une pelle et nous commençâmes à déblayer l'entrée. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous avions terminé. Elle sourit.

**- **Voilà !

**-** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. Tu veux entrer te réchauffer un peu ?

**- **Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je secouai la tête, trop heureux qu'elle accepte.

**-** Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, j'habite seul.

**-** C'est vrai ? Et tu ne t'ennuies jamais ?

Je haussai les épaules.

**-** Pas vraiment. Tu viens ?

Je pris les devants et la conduisis jusqu'à l'appartement que j'occupais, situé au deuxième étage. Une fois arrivé, je la débarrassai de son manteau et l'invitai à s'asseoir.

**-** Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai du jus d'orange, de la limonade…

**- **Seulement un jus d'orange, s'il te plait.

Je m'occupai des breuvages et allai m'installer au salon avec elle. Au moment où je lui tendais son verre, nos doigts s'effleurèrent et je dus faire un immense effort pour ne pas retirer ma main et ainsi renverser tout le jus par terre. Elle me sourit et nous commençâmes à parler de nous, de nos vies. Ainsi, j'appris qu'elle avait un frère aîné qui l'agaçait souvent, et que son père enseignait l'archéologie à l'université, mais qu'il devait souvent s'absenter pour des voyages d'affaires. Vivement intéressé, je lui posai plusieurs questions, auxquelles elle répondit en riant que je devrais plutôt le rencontrer.

**- **Tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi, un des jours. Je te le présenterai, et je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de te parler de son métier.

**-** C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

**- **Bien sûr ! Et puis, je serais très contente de te revoir.

Je rougis fortement à cette remarque. Puis, elle me dit :

**-** Je vais devoir y aller. Protecteur comme il est, mon frère va s'inquiéter. Et si je lui dis que j'étais chez un garçon, il va piquer une crise, c'est certain. Bon, à la prochaine, alors !

**-** Oui. Passe une bonne journée.

**- **Toi aussi.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me laissai tomber sur le divan. Plus rien de pourrait gâcher cette journée.

La semaine suivante, Sakura m'arrêta dans un corridor.

**-** Hey, Li !

Je me retournai, surpris.

**-** Oui ?

**-** Si tu veux, on pourrait rentrer ensemble, ce soir. Mon père est à la maison, et il m'a dit qu'il serait ravi de parler avec quelqu'un qui a la même passion que lui.

**- **Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**-** Puisque je te le dis ! Alors, tu es d'accord ?

**-** Bien sûr.

**- **Parfait. Je vais t'attendre à la sortie à la fin des cours.

**-** Ok.

**- **À plus tard !

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'écoutai presque rien des cours de l'après-midi, trop occupé à penser à celle qui hantait mes jours aussi bien que mes nuits.

Après les cours, je rejoignis Sakura à l'endroit prévu et nous partîmes ensemble. En passant à côté du lampadaire près duquel je m'étais si brillamment donné en spectacle à mon premier jour d'école, je lui jetai un regard assassin, que Sakura remarqua. Elle me dit en riant :

**- **Pauvre petit lampadaire, il ne t'a rien fait !

**- **Si si, au contraire. Il s'est planté devant moi alors que je me promenais bien gentiment sur le trottoir.

Puis je marmonnai entre mes dents :

**-** Sale traître. Un de ces jours, tu vas me le payer.

**-** Hmm, Li qui commence à parler aux lampadaires. Ça devient sérieux. Tu as déjà songé à te faire interner ?

**-** Non, mais ça serait peut-être un bonne chose. C'est à considérer.

J'avais envie de lui crier que je devrais vraiment me faire interner, parce que j'étais bien fou. Fou d'elle. Qu'elle me faisait perdre la tête, que quand elle me souriait, j'en perdais tous mes moyens, que je l'aimais à la folie… Mais je me contentai de le penser, profitant simplement du fait d'être à ses côtés.

Une fois arrivés, elle me présenta à son frère, puis à son père. S'en suivit un longue et passionnante conversation sur l'archéologie. Lorsque nous arrêtâmes enfin de parler, monsieur Kinomoto regarda sa montre.

**-** Mon Dieu, il est déjà dix-sept heures trente ! Il va falloir que je commence à préparer le repas. Tu veux rester pour le souper ?

**-** Non merci. Je vais y aller, je vous ai déjà assez dérangé comme ça.

**-** Mais non, voyons ! Et puis, je suis certain que ça ferait plaisir à ma fille.

À ces mots, Sakura descendit les escaliers. En me voyant, elle demanda à son père :

**-** Papa, est-ce que Li peut rester pour souper, s'il te plait ?

Monsieur Kinomoto me fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

**-** Bien sûr. Le repas sera prêt dans une demi-heure, environ.

**-** Merci papa !

Elle se tourna vers moi.

**-** Viens, on va écouter la télévision, en attendant.

Le repas se déroula très bien, bien que le grand frère de Sakura ne semblait pas me porter dans son cœur, même si nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots. Puis, je remerciai toute la famille et pris congé. Juste avant de partir, le frère de Sakura me glissa discrètement :

**-** Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais si tu touches à ma petite sœur, je te préviens que tu vas entendre parler de moi.

Plutôt protecteur, le grand frère, en effet.

Quand le mois de décembre arriva, les gens commencèrent à décorer leur maison pour la fête qui approchait. Dans les magasins, les jouets emplissaient les tablettes jusqu'à les faire craquer, les chaînes de télévision diffusaient des films et des émissions de Noël et partout, on entendait des chants de Noël. Cette atmosphère commençait à me rendre malade. Toutefois, mes liens avec Sakura se resserraient, à mon plus grand bonheur. Même si elle ne me donnait que de l'amitié, au moins, je pouvais passer du temps avec elle.

Un jour, alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs du lycée, une jeune fille passa à côté de moi en chantant à tue-tête « Vive le vent ». Énervé, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles, et je me retrouvai devant une Sakura arborant un air de reproche.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce que tu as agi comme ça ? Cette fille chante pourtant très bien.

**-** Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis bouché les oreilles. C'est que je n'aime pas trop Noël, c'est tout.

Elle me jeta un regard surpris.

**-** Comment peux-tu ne pas aimer Noël ? C'est insensé, voyons !

Alors je lui servis la même excuse qu'à tous les autres qui me posaient cette même question.

**-** C'est une période de l'année trop agitée pour moi.

**-** Mais enfin, c'est l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa famille, et…

**-** Justement.

**- **Quoi, justement ?

**-** Rien, rien.

Heureusement pour moi, la cloche sonna et me libéra de cette conversation qui me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Un jour, vers le milieu du mois de décembre, je me promenais dans un parc que les enfants avaient baptisé le « Parc du Pingouin », en raison du toboggan qui avait l'apparence de cet animal. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je déambulais sans but précis, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait plutôt froid, et j'étais complètement seul.

Soudain, je crus entendre un léger bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai pour recevoir une balle de neige en pleine figure. Surpris, je tombai assis dans un banc de neige. Je me relevai en grognant, cherchant l'auteur de cette plaisanterie. Je reçus un autre projectile sur le bras, mais cette fois-ci, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir mon agresseur. Un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres.

**-** Tu veux jouer à ça ? Aucun problème.

Je me penchai et fis une balle de neige, puis m'approchai sans faire de bruit du buisson où était allé se cacher le plaisantin. Puis je sautai à côté de lui et lui envoyai ma balle. Sakura se sauva en courant, et une guerre de boules de neiges débuta. Après une quinzaine de minutes, nous nous laissâmes tomber dans la neige, un à côté de l'autre. Elle me regarda en souriant, et incapable de soutenir son regard, je tournai la tête vers le ciel. Il commençait à faire noir, et quelques étoiles illuminaient déjà le ciel.

Après un moment, Sakura me dit :

**-** Li ?

**-** Hmm ?

**- **Je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit devenu amis.

Je rougis.

**- **Moi aussi.

Soudain, elle me saisit le bras.

**-** Regarde, une étoile filante ! Il faut faire un vœu !

Je songeai tout d'abord à faire un vœu pour moi, mais je me ravisai. Je voulais que Sakura soit heureuse, tout simplement. Parce que son bonheur venait avant le mien, et que si elle était heureuse, je l'étais aussi. Même si en bout de ligne, ce n'était pas avec moi.

Le temps passa, et les vacances de Noël approchèrent à grands pas. Peu de temps avant leur commencement, Eriol et Takashi se risquèrent à aborder le sujet tabou de mes sentiments envers Sakura. Ce fut Eriol qui se jeta à l'eau le premier.

**-** Alors, Shao. Quand est-ce que tu comptes avouer à Kinomoto que tu l'aimes ?

Je grognai.

**- **Foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais le lui dire un jour.

Takashi s'en mêla.

**-** Tu devrais peut-être le faire avant Noël. Tu aurais ça de moins sur la conscience, et ça lui donnerait le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

**-** Je vais surtout lui gâcher ses vacances, tu veux dire.

Eriol revint à l'assaut.

**- **Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! On en a assez de te voir passer tes journées à fantasmer sur elle et à la lorgner. Faut que tu te prennes en main.

Takashi renchérit :

**-** En plus, tes rougeurs soudaines à chaque fois qu'elle te parle ne sont pas très subtiles. Sakura est naïve, mais elle finira par se rendre compte de ce que tu éprouves pour elle.

Je marmonnai :

**-** Tant pis. J'aviserai à ce moment-là.

Découragés, mes deux amis consentirent enfin à me laisser tranquille.

Peu de temps après, les vacances arrivèrent enfin. Tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux temps des fêtes et rentra chez eux. Puis la veille de Noël, soit le 24 décembre arriva, et c'est là que j'étais rendu dans mon histoire. C'est donc avec un étonnement grandissant que j'allai ouvrir la porte. Je me figeai en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant moi.

**- **Sa… Sakura ?

Ah non ! Je venais de me trahir ! Confus, je bégayai :

**-** Dé…désolé. Je voulais dire Kinomoto…

Elle me sourit.

**-** Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu veux. Je peux faire pareil avec toi ?

**-** Euh, oui, bien sûr. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**-** Et bien, j'ai appris que tu passais Noël seul, alors je suis venue te chercher !

**-** Me chercher ? Mais pour m'emmener où ?

**-** Chez moi. On ne fait qu'un petit réveillon en famille, et mon père a accepté que tu viennes le passer avec nous.

**- **Mais… mais…

**-** Chut ! Viens avec moi.

J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mon manteau que déjà elle me traînait jusque chez elle. Une fois arrivé, son père m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Je bafouillai :

**-** Je… je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas…

**-** Allons, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. Et puis, ma fille tenait tellement à ce que tu viennes ! Viens t'asseoir, nous allons commencer à manger.

Encore sous le choc, j'allai m'asseoir à la table. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et malgré mon aversion pour Noël, je passai tout de même une soirée agréable. Vers vingt-deux heures, je décidai de prendre congé. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas vers l'entrée que Sakura me retint par le bras.

**- **Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

**- **Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Elle me sourit.

**-** Oh non. Tu vas passer la nuit ici.

**-** Ça serait abuser de votre hospitalité.

**-** Pas du tout. C'est mon père qui me l'a proposé, et j'ai trouvé que c'était une excellente idée.

Elle eut un regard triste.

**- **À moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

**-** Non, c'est pas ça !

**-** Alors c'est réglé !

**-** Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

**- **Viens, je vais te montrer.

Elle me conduisit dans le salon, où son père était en train d'installer un grand matelas deux places.

**-** Tu vas dormir ici, avec moi.

Je rougis d'un coup.

**-** Que… que… Avec toi ?

**- **Ça te pose un problème ?

**-** Euh, non non.

Son père finit d'installer des couvertures et alla allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Puis, il souhaita bonne nuit à sa fille et alla se coucher. Avant de monter les escaliers, il l'avisa :

**- **Ne parlez pas trop longtemps, demain nous avons une grosse journée chez Sonomi, Sakura.

Je me couchai le plus loin possible de Sakura, et elle dû s'en apercevoir, car elle me dit en riant :

**-** Ça te gêne tant que ça de te retrouver dans le même lit qu'une fille ?

**-** Ben quoi…

**-** Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

**-** Dors, Sakura.

**-** Ça veut dire non ?

**-** Dors !

Elle se mit à rire.

**-** Ok, j'ai compris. Bonne nuit, Shaolan.

**-** Bonne nuit, Sakura.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, mais moi, j'eus beaucoup de mal trouver le sommeil. Je pensais à trop de choses. Finalement, je pris une couverture, m'enroulai dedans et allai m'asseoir près du feu. Puis je laissai mes pensées vagabonder.

Je ne sortis de ma rêverie que lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête et aperçus Sakura, qui se frottait les yeux.

**-** Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Je secouai la tête.

**-** Je n'y arrive pas.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et nous regardâmes les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Après un moment, elle me demanda :

**-** La vraie raison pour laquelle tu n'aimes pas Noël, ce n'est pas parce que c'est trop agité à ton goût, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus un sourire amer.

**-** Tu es perspicace. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant un moment, puis je dis :

**-** Quand j'étais jeune, mes parents accordaient beaucoup d'importance à Noël. La maison croulait sous les décorations, des centaines de lumières colorées illuminaient l'extérieur, des chansons de Noël jouaient toujours et mon père allait chercher un immense sapin que mes quatre sœurs aînées et moi décorions en riant. Mais c'était surtout l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait que nous aimions le plus.

Par contre, mes parents ne montraient jamais ouvertement leur amour. Du moins, jamais devant nous. On ne les voyait jamais s'embrasser, ni se murmurer des petits mots doux. C'était difficile de croire qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment.

Mais à chaque 24 décembre, quand minuit sonnait, ils s'embrassaient et se souhaitaient un joyeux Noël. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'on était tous cachés dans l'escalier et qu'on les espionnait. Une fois qu'on avait vu ce qu'on voulait voir, on remontait se coucher, sans faire de bruit, mais avec la certitude que nos parents s'aimaient encore et que nous formions une famille unie.

Pendant plusieurs années, les choses se sont déroulées de cette façon. Mais une année, quand j'avais neuf ans, mon père était parti en voyage d'affaire et n'était pas avec nous pour passer le réveillon. Ma mère nous avait dit qu'il reviendrait tard ce soir là, probablement vers vingt-trois heures.

Quand vint le temps d'aller se coucher, aucun de nous cinq ne s'endormit. Puis, vers minuit moins cinq, nous allâmes nous cacher dans l'escalier. Mais ma mère était seule dans le salon, les traits tirés. Quand minuit sonna, mon père n'était toujours pas là. Nous attendîmes encore pendant quelques minutes, puis le téléphone sonna. Ma mère se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour aller répondre. Elle dit quelques mots, puis elle éclata en sanglots. À ce moment là, nous savions tous ce qui s'était passé. Nous savions que nous ne verrions plus jamais nos parents s'embrasser le jour de Noël, et que Noël lui-même ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Après la mort de mon père, ma mère changea énormément. Elle n'avait jamais été un modèle de patience et de douceur, mais elle avait toujours été bonne pour nous. À présent, un rien l'irritait et la mettait en colère. Même quand nous ne faisions rien de mal, elle trouvait le moyen de nous trouver des défauts, juste pour pouvoir faire passer sa douleur et sa frustration sur nous.

Mais c'était la période de Noël qui était la pire. Ma mère ne supportait pas de voir la plus petite décoration. Nous avons essayé à quelques reprises d'égayer la maison, qui était devenue vide et froide, avec quelques guirlandes que nous avions fabriquées, mais ma mère les arrachait et les jetaient dans le feu.

Aussi, elle était d'humeur plus détestable que jamais. Elle était incapable de voir des gens heureux à cette période de l'année, et elle nous frappait dès que nous faisions un pas de travers.

Au fil du temps, mes sœurs en ont eu assez et ont quitté la maison une à une. À la fin, il ne resta plus que ma mère et moi, et elle finit par me communiquer son dégoût pour Noël.

Puis j'en ai eu assez moi aussi, et j'ai pris l'avion pour le Japon avant le début des fêtes, pour ne pas avoir à l'endurer cette année. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas Noël. Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, et je n'ai plus de famille avec qui me réjouir.

Je me tus et fixai le feu. Après un moment, Sakura prit la parole.

**-** Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça.

J'eus un sourire triste.

**-** Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler. Tu es la première personne à qui je confie tout ça.

Après un moment, elle dit :

**-** Tu sais, Noël, c'est aussi l'occasion de pardonner à ceux qui nous ont fait du mal, et de dire aux gens qu'on aime à quel point ils sont importants pour nous. C'est aussi une occasion de se réconcilier avec son passé. Noël est une période de joie et de bonheur, et tout le monde y a droit. Même ceux que la vie a profondément marqués.

Je méditai ses paroles un instant et lui souris.

**-** Merci pour tout.

Je jetai un regard à l'horloge qui était suspendue au mur. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf. Sakura suivit mon regard et nous attendîmes quelques secondes. Puis, les deux aiguilles se rejoignirent sur le douze. Au loin, j'entendis les cloches de l'église sonner.

Je baissai mon regard et me rendit compte que Sakura me souriait, avec un regard emplit de… tendresse ?

**-** Joyeux Noël, Shaolan.

Sur ce, elle se pencha vers moi et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je rougis instantanément, et après quelques secondes de surprise totale, je fermai les yeux et répondis à son baiser. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et j'avais l'impression que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je lui souris timidement et murmurai :

**-** Je t'aime, Sakura. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Je réfléchis un moment, puis demandai :

**-** Je peux utiliser le téléphone ?

**-** Bien sûr.

Elle se leva et alla chercher le combiné, qu'elle me rapporta. Je pris une grande inspiration et composai un numéro. Après quatre sonneries, une voix de femme répondit :

**-** Allô ?

**-** Maman ? C'est Shaolan.

**-** …

**-** Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et te dire que je t'aime. Je sais que les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles, mais j'ai enfin retrouvé le vrai sens de Noël.

J'entendis des sanglots à l'autre bout du fil, puis ma mère dit :

**-** Sha… Shaolan. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, moi aussi. Je suis tellement désolée. Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir traités de la sorte, tes sœurs et toi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

**-** Je te pardonne, maman. Mais je suis certain que papa n'aimerait pas te voir pleurer le jour de Noël.

**-** Tu as bien raison. Merci de m'avoir appelée. Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je puisse espérer.

**-** Au revoir, maman.

**-** Au revoir, Shaolan. Et joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Je raccrochai en retenant mes larmes. Sakura me sourit et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je murmurai :

**- **J'ai enfin réussi. J'ai enfin retrouvé ce que Noël a toujours signifié pour moi.

Nous regardâmes le feu mourir dans la cheminée, sans dire un mot. Juste avant de glisser dans le sommeil, je lui murmurai :

**-** Merci de m'avoir fait comprendre que Noël est la plus merveilleuse des fêtes, peu importe ce qu'on a sur le coeur. Merci de m'avoir aidé à retrouver sa vraie signification. Merci de m'avoir montré que je pouvais encore être heureux. Mais surtout, merci de m'avoir appris à aimer.

Elle bailla et chuchota :

**-** Je t'aime, Shaolan…

Je m'endormis en souriant. Le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un, que ce soit à un ami, ou à un membre de sa famille, c'est de lui montrer qu'on l'aime et que la vie ne serait pas pareille sans lui. Pas besoin de cadeaux qui coûtent très cher. Un simple geste fait l'affaire. Joyeux Noël, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur inimaginable.


End file.
